But I Can't Unlove You
by shesarebelxx
Summary: A story for all the Troypay lovers! When Sharpay recieves some bad news, who will be able help her? R & R please! Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HSM! ONESHOTSongfic to Unlove you, by Ashley Tisdale. Don't own!


**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, this is my first ever songfic, so it may stink. Please give me a chance! **

**This is a story for all you Troypay lovers! This also has a touch of Ryella, but barely. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, so please don't sue me!!! Please? (Puppy dog pout)**

* * *

But I Can't Unlove You

((Sharpay's POV))

Ice Queen. That is what they all called me. Did I blame them? No. I _was _an Ice Queen. But the only reason I acted that way was because I couldn't have the man's heart that I had longed for since second grade.

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
_

I walked through the halls of East High, holding my arms out as the hall instantly opened up for me. My brother Ryan was parading behind me, talking on his phone, no doubt to Gabriella, his girlfriend. That was one thing I was jealous of. That he had someone he could depend on. The only person I had was Ryan, my mom, and the drama club.

_I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care_

As I walked by Troy, I stopped. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and got lost in them. However, that moment was soon ended by Ryan bumping into me.

"Ooh, sorry Shar," he said.

"Whatever," I said in my best Ice Queen Tone.

I quickly turned back to Troy. "Hey Troy," I said in my best flirty tone.

_I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try_

"Umm…Hi," he said nervously.

I continued walking, mostly from my own embarrassment. I walked into Mrs. Darbus's room and sat down. I was just about to turn off my phone, when it rang in my hands.

Mrs. Darbus looked up sharply, and I answered it before she could pin it on me.

_I'll never turn my back on  
someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to_

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hey Shar. I-I h-h-have b-b-bad news. Y-your father was k-k-killed in a c-c-car accident," my mom's voice stung like a bee sting. I knew she didn't care. This was just an act for me. She couldn't care less about my dad. She had a boyfriend who was loaded. I doubt she even remembered what my dad looked like.

"Mom, no!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at me. I hung up the phone on my mom and ran out the door, ignoring Mrs. Darbus's yells.

_But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain_

I ran up the stairs only I knew about, and into my private hide away. It was on the roof top, and had a couch and desk to do my homework. Ryan didn't even know about this. This was a place I could go to where I could be myself without worrying about being Ice Queen.

_Wear your tattoo like a stain  
it will take forever  
to fade away_

I collapsed onto the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't hear anything except my sobs, so I didn't hear Troy come up the steps and sit down next to me.

_I can't unlove you no  
why would I want to oh  
I can't unlove you_

I sat up, feeling the weight shift on the couch. I saw it was Troy and tried to dry away my tears.

"What do you want, Bolton?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," he asked caringly.

A tear escaped my eye. I tried to wipe it away before Troy could see it, but I knew that he did.

I sighed. I was about to do something I never thought was possible. I started crying in front of Troy Bolton.

_Can't do that  
I'll treasure  
get through this  
why would I want to_

"M-my d-d-dad d-d-died in c-c-car crash today. My mom d-d-doesn't care, and neither does R-Ryan b-b-because h-he doesn't even know him!" I exclaimed. "I was t-t-the only one who ever kept in touch with him, and he is th-the only o-o-one who knew the r-r-real m-me!" I said, now sobbing uncontrollably again.

_There's always time for other dreams  
why must we erase these things?_

Troy just listened to me and comforted me. I was surprised; I didn't think he would care. Once I calmed down, I smiled at him; a smile that no one had ever seen. It was a smile that had no icy glares attached. It felt weird to smile like that again, because I hadn't smiled like that in so long.

_I can't unlove you  
can't do that_

After about five minutes, I started calming down. That was when Troy finally spoke.

"Wow…" he said.

I sighed, here we go. "What?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"I-I just never knew how emotional you were," Troy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sort of icily.

"You aren't the ice queen everyone thinks, are you?" Troy asked.

I wiped my eyes again, "No, I'm not," I said.

"Then why do you act like it?" Troy asked.

"Because…" I said, not exactly sure what to say.

_No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
someone who loved me too_

"Because…?" Troy asked.

"Because …I don't know!" I exclaimed.

Just when I was about to start crying again, Troy leaned in, and crashed his lips against mine. I was surprised, but soon kissed back. It was the most wonderful kiss I'd ever had.

_But I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on_

When we broke away, I smiled another smile no one had seen in a while. Troy grinned.

"There's the Sharpay I saw in second grade," he said grinning.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked leaning back.

Troy nodded and kissed me again.

I felt wonderful. I was finally able to kiss Troy for real, and not just in my mind.

Troy broke away, "Sharpay, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed. "I mean…sure," I said blushing.

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I was finally happy, and I was finally able to be myself. Not the Ice Queen.

_Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
but I can't unlove you_

* * *

**Yeah okay, it was horrible, but like I said, this is my first ever songfic! Hope you enjoyed! No flames please!!!**

**TTYL!**

**luvs-mm**


End file.
